Cherche gardien du nuage désespérément
by Koukin-kun
Summary: Après la bataille des anneaux, la Varia doit recruter un nouveau gardien du nuage. Troisième porte à droite, préparez-vous à subir un entretien infernal.
1. On recherche

Titre : recherche gardien du nuage désespérément.

Rating : K+ pour dictionnaire Varia comportant beaucoup d'insultes.

Pairing : Maigres allusions à du X/S et du Xanxus/Lévi.

Disclaimer : La Varia est désormais sous mon contrôle ! MWAHAHAHA *rire diabolique* Mais seulement le temps de cette fic. Ensuite, je les rendrais à Akira Amano, Promis.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Ce matin aurait dû être sans histoires pour la Varia, du moins autant qu'il est possible. Mais quand Squalo découvrit une lettre signée du neuvième du nom, il sentit la chaleur des balles de Xanxus d'avance. Il décacheta la lettre, tenant à prévenir au maximum la mauvaise humeur de ce qui lui servait de Boss (et parfois plus).<p>

_Mon cher fils,_

_Comment te portes-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Tout va très bien de mon côté, mes jambes me font moins souffrir et je récupère peu à peu de mon long séjour dans cette armure intégrée. Si je t'écris aujourd'hui, c'est pour te rappeler l'un des points important de la fondation de la famille Vongola et de la Varia : les sept gardiens. Tout noyau se doit d'avoir sept personnes pour constitution, sans quoi la Famiglia s'en verrait plus affaiblie. Je t'encourage donc à te trouver un nouveau gardien du nuage au plus vite, sous peine de voir votre puissance faiblir et les frais qui vous sont alloués diminuer. J'ai joint à cette lettre une liste de candidats potentiels, à toi de faire le bon choix._

_Ton père qui t'aime tendrement._

Réunion de crise pour la Varia. La missive passa de mains en mains, puis Xanxus prit la parole :

-Voilà le topo bande de déchets, acheva Xanxus avant de brûler la lettre. Il est hors de question que ce vieil imbécile m'aide en quoi que ce soit, alors démerdez-vous pour trouver un remplaçant.

-Voï ! T'as intérêt à participer aussi ! C'est ton boulot j'te signale !

Xanxus ne releva pas la remarque et se contenta d'envoyer une boule de papier noircie sur la tête de son commandant. Squalo allait protester, mais il fut interrompu par Belphégor.

_Ushishishi. Quel tact ! Il a à peine fait allusion à la bataille des ann…

Un déclic d'arme se fit entendre. Le prince avait beau être taré, il n'était pas suicidaire. Ce fût Mammon qui changea de sujet.

-Je préfère garder une source de revenus fiable. Avec un peu de chance, il sera moins coûteux que vous et vos accidents. On commence quand ?

-Vous commencez tout de suite, déchets. Ramenez-moi un bon gardien, ou je le crame et vous avec. C'est compris ?

Des affirmations se firent entendre entrecoupés de quelques « Voï ! C'est TON boulot ! » d'un certain épéiste. Épéiste qui fût bientôt pris par le col et emmené par le boss pour « faire les papiers ». En apparence seulement. Mais revenons à notre sujet.

-Je dois rembourser vos conneries de la dernière mission.

-J'ai un nouveau colis qui vient d'arriver, dit Lussuria en se dirigeant vers sa chambre froide.

-Un prince comme moi n'a pas à recruter des manants.

Tous sortirent, excepté Lévi. Ce qui signifiait que c'était à lui que revenait la tâche ingrate de la paperasse à nouveau membre. Il allait quitter la salle de réunion quand il pensa à Xanxus-sama. Xanxus-sama qui serait bien content avec une équipe complète. Xanxus-sama qui serait fier du travail du gardien de la foudre. Xanxus-sama qui le complimenterait lui et critiquerait le mauvais travail des autres. Xanxus-sama qui plaquait Squalo et l'invitait, lui, Lévi-A-Than, dans sa chambre...cette fic étant classée K+, il m'est interdit de poursuivre plus loin dans les pensées du moustachu.

Une ampoule s'alluma alors dans le crâne de l'homme (quoi de plus normal pour un gardien de la foudre, me direz vous) Pour avoir sa récompense, il lui fallait d'abord faire ses preuves. Il s'enferma alors dans le bureau non occupé par Xanxus et Squalo pour y travailler, se rappelant vaguement d'une méthode de recrutement spéciale Vongola.

Quelques jours plus tard, tout le monde avait oublié la lettre de Timotéo. La bande d'assassins s'était levée depuis quelques heures et seulement deux coups de feu, quatre « Voï! » et un verre brisé pour l'instant. La journée s'annonçait sereine, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de la porte principale du manoir ne se fasse entendre. Un domestique nommé Matéo alla ouvrir, puis revint en direction de Squalo.

-Ce sont des messieurs qui attendent depuis un certain temps déjà. Ils disent qu'ils viennent pour l'annonce, qui dois-je...

-Voï ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Éloignez le Boss tout de suite, dit Squalo au larbin, les autres venez avec moi !

Les « autres » en question se composaient de Lévi, Bel et Mammon. Xanxus faisait la grasse mat' et Lussuria était toujours sous la douche. Le petit groupe marcha droit vers l'entrée et se retrouva face à une foule de gens, chacun tenant un journal à la main. Un homme s'avança vers l'épéiste de la Varia.

-Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien Monsieur Levi-A-Than ?

Les membres de l'équipe se tournèrent vers leur homologue de la foudre. Celui-ci était tout joyeux de voir son plan fonctionner. Xanxus-sama allait être fier de lui.

-Yare, yare...faites-moi voir ça , dit Mammon en prenant l'un des journaux, « recherche gardien du nuage, se présenter à... »mais quel imbécile.

-Il à quand même pas laissé filtrer des infos ? Voï ! On est dans la mafia ! Je parie qu'il y a que des types ordinaires là-dedans, dit Squalo en désignant la foule. Et comment t'a fait pour qu'il en vienne autant ?

La voix de Mammon faiblissait au fur et à mesure qu'il terminait de lire l'annonce :

« Gros salaires, nourri et logé gratuitement, tout frais compris »

-Ushishishi. Je l'ai un peu aidé, ajouta Bel. Tu as oublié le « café gratuit » à la fin.

C'en était trop pour le subconscient de l'arcobaleno qui décida d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y avait du fric facile. Il s'évanouit donc, sans que personne ne fasse attention au bruit de son petit corps heurtant le sol.

-Ushishishi. Ça fait tout de même plus de monde que ce que je ne pensais avec Lévi. Il faudrait un miracle pour arriver à séparer les civils des vrais mafieux.

Un gloussement retentit alors dans le salon.

-Ma, ma, le facteur est déjà arrivé ? Il doit être troooop mignon pour que vous le reteniez autant, mes petits choux. Mama Luss et siiii impatiente de...oh ?

L'autoproclamé(e) « mama » de la Varia sortit alors de l'obscurité du manoir et découvrit la foule de gens amassée dans le jardin. Il pensa tout de suite à la dimension de sa chambre froide et decida d'entreprendre un tri. Vêtu uniquement de son peignoir rose à froufrous et les cheveux encore humides, il s'adossa au mur du bâtiment dans une pose qui se voulait langoureuse. Le nécrophile s'adressa alors à la foule présente.

-Hum...ça vous dit une place bien au chaud avec mama Lussuria ?

Les plus proches volontaires reculèrent doucement, puis les autres plus loin, et ainsi de suite. À la fin, seules quelques dizaines de personnes assez courageuse pour supporter la vue du punk restaient. La logique voulait qu'il y ait désormais plus de mafieux que de civils, mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant pour une expertise digne de ce nom.

-Ushishishi. Le prince oserait-il formuler un deuxième miracle ? demanda Belphegor.

À ce moment, un coup de feu retentit au second étage, suivi par un bruit de verre brisé. Les postulants purent facilement voir un larbin tomber au sol et s'écraser lourdement . La raison ? Xanxus trouvait que son prénom ressemblait trop à celui du neuvième du nom. RIP Matéo, deux mois de bons et loyaux services couverts par son anonymat envers le boss. Heureusement, les domestiques ne touchaient pas l'assurance vie.

Le meurtre d'un homme présenté sous leurs yeux et pour une raison aussi futile fît revoir la candidature de certains qui préférèrent s'en aller eux aussi. Il ne restait donc que les plus durs, les vrais meurtriers, les plus aptes ou les plus inconscients.

-Dieu est un pote à moi, je suis un Prince après tout. Ushishishi.

-Mouais, c'est mieux comme ça, dit Squalo en se tournant vers le désormais petit groupe d'aspirants au titre. Voï, les bleus ! C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent ! Vous allez maintenant...

-Etre recrutés selon la très ancienne méthode de sélection Vongola. Troisième porte à droite, les cafés sont dans la salle d'attente, le coupa Levi.

Tout le monde fût surpris de son assurance et de l'existence d'une telle méthode. Cependant, il s'en était sorti à moitié pour la première phase du recrutement, et tous savaient à quel point il était rare que Levi réussisse un tant soit peu tout ce qui ne nécessitait pas l'utilisation de ses parapluies. Squalo envoya un larbin chercher Xanxus. Celui-ci s'appelait Roberto, donc aucun risque pour sa santé vitale. Tous suivirent le gardien de la foudre, s'interrogeant sur la suite des évênements.

* * *

><p>Un nouveau gardien du nuage sera-t-il recruté ?<p>

Lévi parviendra-t-il enfin à briller en présence de Xanxus ?

Lussuria profitera-t-il de l'occasion pour remplir son frigo géant ?

Ou bien...est-ce que Xanxus tuera de sang-froid tous les candidats ?

Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre : les entretiens venus de l'enfer.

See you next chapter.

Koukin-kun.


	2. Les entretiens infernaux Made In Varia

Rating : K+ pour dictionnaire Varia comportant beaucoup d'insultes.

Pairing : On appuie sur le champignon pour des allusions plus poussées de X/S que la dernière fois

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Akira Amano sans qui cette fiction n'aurait pas pu voir le jour. Ou alors c'est moi qui aurait inventé cet univers, et les personnages m'auraient enfin appartenu.

Deuxième et derniers chapitres. Je remercie les reviewers qui ont donné le temps de laisser un petit commentaire . Réponses aux anonymes :

C-KAPienne : Ma C-KAPienne adorée ! Un jour, tu prendras enfin le temps de regarder ce fabuleux animé qu'est Reborn et alors la porte de la compréhension s'ouvrira pour toi !

Emii : Review courte mais efficace. C'est vrai que personne n'a pensé à écrire une fic alors qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions sur l'absence d'un nuage chez la Varia. J'étais vraiment stressé en pensant que quelqu'un pouvait poster la même idée que moi avant que je ne finisse d'écrire le premier chapitre.

Nous vous recommandons de vous asseoir dans un coin sans danger de la pièce, éloigné de la zone de test de recrutement et d'avoir de bons réflexes. Je doute que votre assurance prenne en charge les blessures dues aux balles de fureur. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>-Dis, Levi-chan ~ C'est quoi ces fameux tests ?<p>

L'équipe était en route pour la salle de réunion du manoir alors que Lussuria posait cette question. Le gardien de la foudre se tourna alors vers lui.

-C'est très simple : le candidat se poste devant nous, il subit une espèce d'interrogatoire et nous montre ses capacités de combat. On décide alors de le garder ou non.

-On appelle ça un entretien 'embauche, lui dit Mammon.

-Hein ?

-Silence bande de déchets. Toi, là, ramènes-nous le premier type que tu vois, dit Xanxus à Roberto.

Le domestique s'exécuta et revint avec l'un des candidats. Ce dernier traversa la porte et vit une longue table dressée pour les membres de la Varia, leur donnant l'occasion de le contempler à loisir. Ce qui avait quelque chose d'intimidant quand on connaissait la réputation de l'escouade d'élite des Vongola.

Cet homme était petit, vêtu d'un complet marron et fumait un gros cigare. C'était le seul élément distinctif, le reste de son visage étant cachée par une épaisse fumée grise, ce qui n'échappa pas à Belphegor.

-Ushishishi, on dirait un mini-mosca humain

Voi ! La ferme gamin ! dit Squalo au prince déchu. Votre nom ?

-Diego Moka, dit l'inconnu d'une voix grave en tirant une bouffée de son cigare.

-Quelles sont vos compétences de combat ? demanda Lévi.

-Regardez donc au dessus de votre tête, lui répondit le fumeur.

Le commandant de l'escouade de la foudre leva les yeux au plafond et dît avec stupeur ses parapluies danser dans les airs, retenus par la fumée des cigares de Diego. Belphegor siffla d'admiration. Ça devait être pratique pour faire des blagues.

-C'est pas suffisant pour entrer, déchet, dit Xanxus en dardant l'homme du regard par-dessus ses mains jointes. Il va falloir montrer autre chose que ces tours de lopette.

-Avec grand plaisir monsieur. Puis-je vous emprunter votre second ?

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, la fumée se dirigea vivement vers Squalo pour le prendre par les chevilles et l'entraîna dans les airs. Tous sifflèrent d'admiration, sauf Xanxus qui n'admettrait jamais être impressionné et l'épéiste, trop occupé à se défaire de ses liens. Il y parvint en combinant son épée à sa flamme de la pluie, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était à trois mètres du sol. Après une dure chute, quelques insultes et un niveau sonore revenu à la normale, tous étaient enclins à recruter cet homme. Tous sauf un.

-Vos cigares, ce sont bien des Partagas (1) ? demanda Mammon.

-Vous avez l'œil. En effet, pourquoi ?

L'arcobaleno frémit : ces cigares étaient parmi les plus chers du marché. Et comme les armes passaient priorité dans le budget, il pouvait dire adieu à ses économies. L'illusionniste eut alors une idée des plus brillantes.

-C'est impossible, dit-il. D'après nos recherches, ces cigares ne peuvent être fournis que par une famiglia rivale. En remontant un peu, vos engager serai fournir des sommes colossales à cette dernière. A moins que vous ne puissiez changer de marque ?

Il y eut un blanc dans la conversation ? La logique de Mammon était facile à suivre. Même si toute la Varia voyait ses véritables objectifs, se fournir chez des ennemis serait la honte pour eux. Le prétendant au titre de gardien des nuages tira quelques bouffées de son cigare pour reprendre une certaine contenance.

-Malheureusement non. Cependant...

-Boss, vous serez d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'engager ce type reviendrait à trahir les Vongolas ! s'empressa de dire Mammon.

L'avare avait bien parlé. Faire allusion à l'honneur de la famille était comme pousser le fils adoptif du Nono dans ses derniers retranchements. Si en plus la logique du représentant de la brume s'en mêlait, la seule réponse possible ne pouvait que convenir aux deux membres de la Varia. C'est donc en ces termes que le chef de l'escouade s'adressa à Diego.

-Dégagez de là ou il n'y aura pas que vos cigares qui seront réduits en cendres.

Le petit homme ne se fit pas prier et sortit de la salle, laissant derrière lui l'odeur de ses friandises.

Le candidat suivant était une jeune femme blonde, les cheveux mi-longs, un visage harmonieux et un corps svelte et élancé. Elle était vêtue entièrement de blanc. Enfin, dévêtue tait le terme le plus approprié : petits escarpins blancs, très petit chemisier et mini jupe constituait apparemment sa tenue de travail. Détail original, elle portait sur ses avant bras des espèces d'ailes faites de tissu blanc.

Squalo jeta un œil au dossier de la candidate. Celia Caleoni, vingt-deux ans, ayant travaillé pour...le reste de la page était illisible, l'encre bavant à plusieurs endroits. Il tourna la tête et vit le gardien de la foudre baver sur ses dossiers, les yeux rivés sur la blonde.

-Voï ! On voit bien que c'est pas à toi de t'occuper de ces dossiers, fais gaffe ! hurla t-il

L'épéiste envoya le pervers voler un peu plus loin, histoire qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits. Il s'aperçut alors que le sourire de Belphegor était plus large que d'habitude.

-Voï ! Prince de mes deux !

-Chut, tu vas faire fuir la colombe, lui lança discrètement le gardien de la tempête.

Mammon leva la tête de ses comptes et admit que même dans le hasard, le prince restait un génie.

-Vous ne seriez pas la Colombe de Milan ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est exact. Très heureuse que ma réputation soit parvenue jusqu'à vous.

« Si seulement tu savais qui était le principal actionnaire de tes films avant que tu ne quitte le monde du cinéma, tu ne serais pas surprise », pensa l'avare.

-Ushishishi, ça vous dirait de faire le tour du propriétaire ? demanda Belphegor.

-Voï ! Mais tu vas la fermer, gamin lubrique ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit de te taire, paysan.

Les deux hommes se levèrent dans un même mouvement, armes tirées et prêts à combattre.

-Fermez-là tout les deux, déchets, dit Xanxus d'un ton menaçant.

-Le boss à raison, minauda Lussuria. Vous mettre dans des états pareils juste pour une fille est vraiment i-rai-son-nable. Je n'en voudrais même pas dans ma chambre froide.

Le nécrophile interrompit sa manucure. Cette oiselle risquait d'être une rivale dans sa recherche de beaux mecs, il fallait agir vite.

-Sinon, elle sait faire quoi, la novice ? dit-il d'un ton acerbe.

Celia pinça les lèvres. Comment cet espèce de punk osait-il parler ainsi à l'ex plus grande actrice d'Italie ? Voulant lui faire ravaler ses paroles, elle bondit dans les airs et déploya ses ailes factices. Elle se dirigea alors au-dessus de Lussuria, sortit un filet de ses poches et le déploya sur le gardien du soleil. Ce dernier s'en dégagea sans aucun effort.

-C'est minable, dit-il en croisant les bras. Vous n'espérez quand même pas entrer dans la Varia juste avec ça ?

Ignorant les sarcasmes, la jeune fille se posa en douceur sur de bureau, devant Xanxus, et prit un air qui se voulait langoureux. La moitié des hommes présents saignèrent du nez, l'autre moitié se contenta de mépriser/ignore/crier sur la jeune fille.

-Alors, suis-je engagée ?

Xanxus regarda la prétendante, s'installa plus confortablement dans son trône, lança un verre de Bourbon à Squalo pour faire taire ses protestations et s'adressa enfin à elle.

-Tu sais petite, tu me rappelles deux habitudes que j'avais pris dans ma jeunesse.

Les assassins fixèrent l'improbable duo. Il était rarissime que Xanxus s'adressa aussi poliment à une personne, quelle qu'elle soit. Le détenteur de la flamme de la fureur continua son monologue.

-La première, c'est les prostituées que je faisait venir dans ma chambre.

-Et la deuxième ? demanda Célia.

-Le tir au pigeon que je pratiquais pour m'entraîner au maniement des armes à feu. Tu as cinq secondes pour t'envoler, dit-il en saisissant ses guns.

L'ancienne actrice descendit du bureau et se dirigea hautainement vers la sortie avant de sentir une de ses ailes brûler. Les cinq secondes étant passées, elle s'enfuit en courant le plus vite possible.

-Pause déjeuner, déclara Xanxus. On se retrouve ici dans une demi-heure.

Mais boss, il n'est que dix heures, répondit Lussuria. J'ai un régime à tenir moi.

-J'en ai rien à cirer déchet. Toi, viens par là, dit il en pointant Squalo.

L'épéiste allait répliquer quand il comprit les intentions de son chef. La vue de la « Colombe de Milan » avait certes réveillé, de bons souvenirs en lui, il avait passé l'âge des prostituées. Jouant le jeu, et pour ne pas faire croire aux autres qu'il était l'uke, il lui lança :

-Voï ! Tu peux toujours pas faire ta paperasse tout seul ?

Il esquiva le tir sans difficultés avant de s'enfuir vers l'escalier, poursuivi par Xanxus. Leur petit jeu était certes amusant, il était un peu répétitif. L'épéiste nota mentalement dans un coin de sa tête qu'il fallait changer de mise en scène.

-Ushishishi, le boss s'est trompé. C'est l'heure du quatre-heure au requin, dit Belphegor.

-Il est hors de question d'offrir autre chose qu'un café à ces types. Faites entrer le suivant, ordonna Mammon au larbin toujours en vie malgré ces longs instant en compagnie de la Varia.

Les candidats suivant ne présentèrent rien d'exceptionnel. Un cavalier jouant du lasso mais incapable de bien viser, un colosse ayant failli détruire une façade du manoir, un Lambo en vacances chez sa famille en Italie renvoyé par colis express sous les soins de Lévi...Le dernier était en revanche mieux qualifié pour le poste.

Votre nom ? demanda Mammon.

-William Bladen, lui répondit-il

Mince, les cheveux bruns, le visage anguleux et l'œil attentif, le jeune homme semblai physiquement apte à rentrer dans l'escouade. Mammon lut le dossier présent devant lui. Il avait fait une carrière de hitman en solo, puis avait été recruté par un famille influente de Palerme. L'entretien continua.

-Ouh, il est tout à fait mon genre. Vous vous battez comment ? demanda Lussuria.

William tira une paire de dagues. Mammon créa alors l'illusion d'un rondin de bois qu'il lança à la tête du brun. Celui-ci l'intercepta sans problème en plantant une de ses lames dans le matériau pour l'intercepter.

-Très intéressant...Bel, fais-voir ce qu'il vaut en combat rapproché, demanda l'arcobaleno.

-Ushishishi, les couteaux du Prince ne sont pas fait pour cet usage.

-Raison de plus. Tu le blesseras moins facilement et ça m'évitera d'avoir à payer pour tes dégats.

Belphegor conclut que ce roturier avait attiré l'attention du bébé. Il s'avança devant la longue table et le combat commença. Le petit nouveau se débrouillait très bien et arrivait à tenir tête au gardien de la tempête sans trop d'efforts. Ce fût cinq minutes plus tard, quand Xanxus descendit, que les choses se gâtèrent.

-Alors, vous avez trouvé un nouveau déchet ?

-Oui boss, s'empressa de répondre Lévi. Grâce à moi, votre plus fidèle serviteur, vous...

-La ferme déchet, le coupa Xanxus.

À cet instant précis, William mit fin au combat l'opposant au prince déchu et fonça sur le chef de la Varia qui lui tournait le dos. Il allait lui planter ses dagues dans le corps quand sa cible se retourna, prit ses revolvers et tira sur le brun avant d'être touché. Combiné avec sa flamme de la colère, les balles firent de ce dernier un tas de cendres recouvrant les deux petites lames.

-Et merde . Un tueur à gage, se plaignit Mammon.

-Vous auriez pu me le laisser boss, il était si mignon, dit Lussuria.

-Va plutôt soigner le requin en plastique. Ce déchet à un rapport à faire sur cette journée.

-Maa, vous êtes si cruel~.

Le gardien du soleil prit sa boite-arme, monta au premier étage et lança un « Mama mia ! » qui retentit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Les deux amants se faisaient décidément pas dans la dentelle.

C'est depuis ce jour, et ce malgré les tentatives de Timotéo, que la génération actuelle de la Varia ne comporta plus de gardien du nuage. Quelques années plus tard, un jeune illusionniste nommé Fran rejoignit l'équipe comme illusionniste et quand il posa la question fatale sur l'absence d'un poste, tous lui répondirent que ce genre de personnes était bruyant, coûtait trop cher, pouvait se retourner contre vous en un instant et était de toute façon inutile.

FIN

* * *

><p>(1) : cette marque de cigare existe réellement et coûte environ 70 euros l'unité. Fumer est dangereux pour la santé mais favorise l'allègement de votre porte-feuille.<p>

Encore une fic de terminée ! Je suis très content du résultat (pour une fois que je ne poste pas sous le coup du stress...) Je tiens également à remercier ma bêta-lectrice Pyroxene01 qui a eu la patience de corriger mes éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, encore une fois les revieweurs du premier chapitre et ceux qui commenteront celui-ci. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous pour une nouvelle histoire.

See you next fiction.

Koukin-kun


End file.
